SUNDAYS WITH YOU
by MtChan
Summary: Kehidupan Yifan dan Chanyeol dalam menghabiskan hari Minggu bersama. Krisyeol. KrisXYeol. EXO. Bottom!Chanyeol. Domestic fluff.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warning: Super fluff. Boys love. Bottom!Chanyeol. Don't like, don't read!

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

.

.

" _Sundays With You"_

Park Chanyeol mengerang ketika merasakan jilatan-jilatan di pipinya. Wajahnya yang sengaja ia tenggelamkan pada bantal untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang dengan lancang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai rasanya percuma ketika tidurnya terganggu oleh rasa basah itu. Pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu akhirnya menyerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika pada saat yang bersamaan, makhluk—anjing _puddle_ berwarna cokelat kehitaman menyeruduk dadanya dan menjilati wajahnya dengan antusias. Chanyeol terkikik dan berusaha menjauhkan anjing itu agar berhenti menjilati wajahnya.

" _Toben! Stop!"_

Anjing itu kemudian berhenti dan duduk di atas dada Chanyeol sambil memandangi wajah majikannya dengan ekor bergoyang.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah sekeliling kamarnya dan mendapati sisi tempat tidurnya yang sudah kosong.

"Di mana Papa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada anjing yang ia beri nama _Toben_ itu.

Toben menggonggong dan menoleh ke arah pintu seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengelus puncak kepala anjingnya sebelum menurunkannya di atas lantai agar ia sendiri bisa bangkit.

Chanyeol meraih sepasang kaos putih polos dan celana boxer untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang semula telanjang. Ia sempat melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjuk pada angka 9 sebelum menguap dan keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol tidak perlu memanggil atau mengelilingi apartemen itu untuk menemukan sosok yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia lihat sebelum pergi tidur dan bangun setelahnya. Suara siulan dan panci yang beradu dengan kompor di dapur menjadi tanda bagi Chanyeol untuk segera menyusul ke dapur.

" _Good morning, Sunshine!"_ Chanyeol menyapa dengan suara beratnya sebelum melingkarkan –menyergap perut Yifan menggunakan kedua lengan panjangnya.

Yifan hampir menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk _omelette_ ketika Chanyeol hanya meringis. Yifan kemudian mematikan kompor listrik yang menjadi arena memasaknya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Tumben sekali. Apa aku sudah kehilangan sentuhanku?" Kata Yifan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol sambil menyusupkan tangannya di balik kaos pemuda itu untuk membelai perutnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan yang kini mengangkat pinggangnya agar duduk di atas meja makan.

Yifan meraup bibir Chanyeol dan menghisapnya. Chanyeol membalas ciuman basah Yifan sepagi itu dengan tidak kalah antusias. Keduanya sempat larut dalam ciuman panas sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mendorong bahu Yifan pelan agar melepaskannya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud Yifan di mana ia biasanya akan bangun setidaknya pukul 1 siang setelah melewatkan malam penuh seks yang intens dengan Yifan, namun kini ia sudah terbangun ketika matahari baru saja menyembul dari peraduannya.

"Toben membangunkanku." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendengus pelan. " _Hmmmm. That's why you smell like him."_

Yifan sempat menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol sebelum sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di lengannya.

"Apa menu sarapan hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan kakinya yang ia angkat agar menggantung dari meja makan.

" _You?"_ Yifan mengedipkan salah satu matanya hingga membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya demi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

" _Gross._ " Komentar Chanyeol sebelum menurunkan pantatnya dari meja makan dan membantu Yifan menyiapkan sarapan. Atau lebih tepatnya ia mencuri beberapa potong telur gulung ala Jepang yang Yifan dengan keras kepalanya sebut _Scrambled Egg_.

Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah tinggal bersama di dalam sebuah apartemen selama dua tahun terakhir. Meskipun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir empat tahun, namun keduanya baru memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ketika Chanyeol yang awalnya tinggal bersama orang tuanya ingin memelihara seekor anjing. Ayah Chanyeol memiliki alergi terhadap hewan berbulu dan mustahil bagi pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai seorang akuntan itu untuk membawa seekor anjing ke rumah. Yifan sendiri yang seorang pelukis lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam galeri kecil di salah satu sudut apartemennya. Ketika Yifan menawari Chanyeol untuk pindah ke apartemennya dan membawa serta anjing impiannya, tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup menggambarkan ekspresi kebahagiaan Chanyeol kala itu.

Kehidupan yang mereka jalani berdua tidaklah semulus apa yang orang lain lihat dari luar. Keduanya sering mendebatkan hal-hal kecil dan mengejek kebiasaan buruk satu sama lain. Namun hal itu tidak membuat keduanya menyerah untuk tinggal bersama. Karena kehadiran satu sama lain jauh terasa lebih penting daripada perdebatan-perdebatan konyol itu.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, muncul aturan-aturan yang tidak pernah keduanya buat secara resmi namun mereka sepakati bersama. Seperti Yifan yang tidak boleh merokok selain di dalam galerinya atau Chanyeol yang tidak boleh membawa makanan ke dalam tempat tidur. Namun aturan favorit bagi keduanya adalah hari Minggu. Di mana pada hari itu mereka sepakat untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam apartemen dengan bermalas-malasan.

Mungkin Minggu ini adalah pengecualian dari agenda bermalas-malasan itu ketika Yifan justru mengeluarkan bakat memasaknya dan menyiapkan sarapan lengkap untuk mereka berdua. Mereka biasanya akan memesan makanan dari luar atau sekadar memakan ramen instan.

Chanyeol mengelus perutnya ketika rasa kenyang akhirnya membuatnya berhenti memasukkan potongan Omelette dan nasi merah ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Yifan masih menyeruput kuah sup tofu langsung dari mangkuknya sebelum akhirnya mengelap mulutnya menggunakan selembar tissue.

"Kau belum mencukur kakimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik ke bawah meja makan di mana kaki jenjang mereka tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan.

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya karena ia masih tidak memahami manfaat dari mencukur bulu di kakinya selain hal itu membuatnya lebih terlihat bersih –menurut Chanyeol.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Yifan justru menempelkan betis berbulunya pada betis mulus milik Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda itu memekik dengan suara beratnya. Yifan tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Chanyeol membulatkan mata ke arahnya.

" _Aw!_ " Kini giliran Yifan yang memekik ketika Chanyeol menjepit beberapa helai rambut kakinya menggunakan jemari kakinya.

.

.

.

"Yifan!"

"Hm?"

"Yifan!"

"Hm?"

Yifan menghela nafas ketika Chanyeol meraih remote tv dari tangannya dan mematikan benda yang tengah menayangkan pertandingan _baseball_ itu.

" _Yes, love, my moon, my star?"_ Yifan akhirnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan satu set _VR Game_ miliknya. Perangkat game yang Chanyeol beli menggunakan gajinya selama dua bulan penuh itu adalah salah satu benda berharga miliknya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membuat gestur seperti akan muntah begitu mendengar panggilan Yifan padanya. Meskipun dalam hatinya pemuda itu diam-diam menyukainya.

" _Play with me."_ Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu perangkat VR Game pada Yifan ketika ia juga dalam proses memakainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain yang lain?" Ujar Yifan sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menendang pantat Yifan sebagai gantinya.

Dan selama satu jam ke depan keduanya begitu fokus memainkan sebuah _game_ yang dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Yifan yang kesal karena terus-terusan kalah melepas perangkat _game_ dari matanya hingga membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh kepuasan karena telah berhasil mengalahkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Yifan _sekenanya_. Ia sudah berniat untuk beranjak mengambil air minum ketika Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Satu putaran lagi, Yifan, _baobei_." Kata Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dengan menggunakan panggilan _Sayang_ dalam bahasa tempat kekasihnya lahir.

Yifan menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang mengedipkan kedua matanya penuh harap. Mata Chanyeol yang besar adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Yifan jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

"Urgh. _Fine_." Yifan mengerang frustrasi namun tangannya kembali meraih perangkat _game_ itu.

.

.

.

Yang kemudian tidak Yifan persiapkan dari kekalahannya dari permainan game tadi siang bersama Chanyeol adalah bagaimana kini ia harus menerima konsekuensinya. Kekasihnya itu memang paling jago dalam hal manipulasi. Tanpa bisa Yifan sanggah, Chanyeol membuat kesepakatan bahwa siapa pun yang menang dalam game itu berhak untuk memutar lagu favorit mereka semalaman penuh. Dan yang membuat Yifan menderita adalah perbedaan genre musik favorit mereka.

Yifan lebih menyukai musik berjenis klasik dan hip hop, sementara Chanyeol – _god,_ Chanyeol adalah budak dari musik pop. Secinta-cintanya Yifan pada Chanyeol, perasaan itu akan berubah jadi kesal setiap kali Chanyeol menikmati jenis musik favoritnya itu. Dari _Justin Bieber_ hingga _G-dragon_ adalah dewa baginya.

" _My Mama don't like you and she likes everyone~"_ Chanyeol ikut menggumamkan lirik lagu yang yang kini tengah mengalun dari speaker _USB_ mereka sambil melirik ke arah Yifan.

" _Your mother loves me,_ Chanyeol." Ujar Yifan acuh tak acuh sambil meneguk birnya.

Mrs. Park secara alami menjadi penggemar Yifan begitu Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka untuk pertama kali beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketika lagu itu beralih ke lagu lainnya dan Yifan sudah sekarat, Chanyeol yang begitu menikmati kemenangannya itu berjalan menghampiri Yifan yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan sebotol bir di tangannya.

" _Can't nobody stop me now? No, try me!"_ Chanyeol tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang terlihat begitu kesal.

" _Gashina~ gashina~ Awwwwww, you mad?"_ Chanyeol yang kini duduk di atas pangkuan Yifan menarik kedua kulit pipi kekasihnya dengan berlawanan arah, membuat si empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Dan karena aku begitu mencintaimu, maka aku akan menghentikan penderitaanmu ini." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan mematikan speakernya.

Yifan mendengus namun juga tidak sanggup menahan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya ketika Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya.

"Bukankah ini jam makan malam?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam dan keduanya belum sepakat untuk memakan apa.

Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang cukup terkesiap ketika Yifan merengkuh pinggangnya.

" _I love you_." Bisik Yifan sebelum mengklaim bibir kemerahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol otomatis mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yifan yang tinggi tubuhnya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, membuat keduanya tidak perlu menunduk atau mendongak untuk sekadar berciuman.

Chanyeol terkikik kegelian ketika Yifan menyapukan bibirnya pada pipi dan lehernya sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang biasanya begitu tabu bagi mereka untuk ungkapkan –bahkan setelah sekian lama. Dan ketika Yifan lagi-lagi menawan bibir Chanyeol ke dalam ciuman, pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding untuk memerangkapnya.

Chanyeol membalas setiap pagutan bibir Yifan dengan tak kalah antusias sambil jemarinya dengan sengaja mengacak rambut Yifan hingga mencuat tidak beraturan.

"Apa kita perlu menikah?" Tanya Yifan di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang satunya tiba-tiba mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun tidak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Kata Chanyeol. Bibirnya semakin merah dan terlihat basah setelah bertukar saliva dengan Yifan.

Yifan sontak menghentikan ciumannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Akan sulit bercerai denganmu setelah aku bosan nanti— _Ah! Yifan!_ " Chanyeol menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu ketika Yifan menggigit daun telinganya dengan cukup keras.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidaklah benar. Bahkan untuk berpisah selama beberapa hari saja rasanya begitu sulit. Baik Yifan maupun Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa masing-masing.

"Kita bisa membeli apartemen baru, memiliki anak.." Yifan mengecup rahang Chanyeol yang tegas.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa dan menahan wajah Yifan menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film _science-fiction_. Aku tidak bisa hamil dan punya anak." Sanggah Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya seolah tertantang dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

" _Let's get you pregnant_." Kata Yifan sebelum mengangkat kedua paha Chanyeol agar melingkar di pinggangnya sementara keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman panas. Tawa Chanyeol menggema di setiap sudut apartemen itu ketika ciuman itu berlanjut pada kegiatan selanjutnya.

Namun belum sempat kaos yang dipakai Chanyeol tanggal dari tubuhnya, suara gonggongan Toben membuat keduanya membeku.

"Ups. Itu suara anak laki-lakimu meminta makan." Kata Chanyeol menatap Yifan dengan pandangan jahil.

Toben lagi-lagi menggonggong ketika ia tidak juga mendapatkan perhatian dari pemiliknya.

" _Yes, darling_." Chanyeol terkikik sambil melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Yifan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk anjing kesayangannya.

Sementara itu Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kesempatannya berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Keduanya memang bukan pasangan sempurna, tetapi apa serunya menjadi sempurna, _kan_?

TAMAT

 _Domestic Krisyeol is my kink yowwww~ can't stop, won't stop. Another fanfic nggak jelas tapi here we are._

 _Sedang menamatkan beberapa WIP dan ternyata draft ini udah setengah jadi sejak dua bulanan ini gegara mabuks denger Lauv's I like Me Better. Uwuuuu~_

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^_

 _Dengan cinta,_

 _Mt_Chan_


End file.
